


Role Reversal

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: It is Jade's duty to serve her Kahn. Kitana wishes there was more to her devotion.
Relationships: Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Role Reversal

Kitana tried her best to remain silent, only to fail in the most humiliating way as a powerful orgasm slammed through her. The force making her whole body tremble in ecstasy. Her legs shook uncontrollably despite the best efforts of the woman whose head was firmly buried between her defined legs. Kitana pathetically whimpered as her climax finally ended, sinking back down into her throne as she relaxed. She smiled down as the beautiful face of her most loyal servant rose into view with a look of pride plastered across it.

“Another round your highness?” Jade smiled rhetorically, she knew exactly how many times she needed to bring the Kahn of Outworld to orgasm before she was satisfied.

“Yes please,” the Kahn sighed, her personal bodyguard nodding curtly.

“Anything for my Kahn,” Kitana looked solemn for a moment, her posture erecting in her royal throne. 

“Jade… must I mention this again. I don’t want you to do this as my servant,”

“But I live to serve you my Kahn,” Jade spoke professionally, raising a cautious eyebrow in case she had accidentally earned Kitana’s ire.

The Kahn sighed again. “I wish you remembered our time in Edenia when we were young and titles didn’t matter to us. I wish you could do this as someone who cares about me, the real me not the Kahn,” she stared into Jade’s blank face, “Do you really only see this act of devotion as your sworn duty to me?”

Jade bit at the inside of her lip for a brief moment before opening her mouth to answer, “Not necessarily. I have always cared deeply for you, even to the point I’m prepared to tell you I love you. But I am honor bound to my role as your bodyguard and that must take precedence over any other feelings I have for you. That is Argus’ will.” Kitana thought for a moment, 

“Could I have you replaced as my bodyguard? At least only while we find ourselves like this, will that be enough to free you from Argus?”

Jade rose to her knees as she withdrew her damp fingers from Kitana’s wet slit before finally letting go of her thigh. She arched her back, showing off her sizable bust to Kitana, who lingered for slightly too long on the parts of Jade’s body that she wished to admire. The Kahn had seen Jade as a figure of beauty and physical prowess, especially as the two of them grew older and more experienced together. Being with Jade had started as a mutual desire to explore, now it had developed into something far greater, she just wished that Jade would commit to her as more than a friend.

“Do you truly wish to replace me?” Jade asked with tact,

“Yes,” Kitana answered cautiously, “I wish for us to be equals when we are together like this. Just two lovers, expressing desire and emotion through our acts of intimacy. No Kahns or bodyguards, just me and you we were in the old days.”

To Kitana’s surprise, a grin plastered itself across Jade’s face.

“Hmm, ok,” she mumbled, drumming damp fingers on her chin, “If you would truly have me stand down from my duties to serve you I believe it would be just if you served me for once,” Kitana was taken aback, gasping at the bold request,

“I-I believe I could, if you would like me to?”

“I’d like you to pleasure me very much,” Jade smiled, her genuine happiness surprising Kitana as she had never heard Jade speak this way before, “I would be really appreciative if you vacated your throne and knelt before me, that way I can trust what you are saying about us being true equals.”

Kitana shakely got to her feet. She was surprised at how much she wanted to follow Jade’s orders. She was the Kahn of Outworld, born into Edenian royalty, she answered to no one. That’s what made her so eager to obey Jade, who had stripped to nothingness, now matching Kitana’s current state of dress. 

Jade took her place on the throne, immediately adapting to her new faux position. She spread her legs, cunt glistening with arousal and desperate for contact.

“I believe I do not need to give you instruction?” Jade spoke with a condescending air about her. Kitana bowed her head respectfully, “Good, begin.”

Kitana dropped to her knees, grazing them in the process. She slowly began to move towards Jade’s crotch and reached out a finger to dip into the damp slit that awaited her. She slowly entered, parting tender flesh and making Jade’s breath hitch from the pleasant sensation. She leaned in closer, inhaling the sweet scent of her lover’s arousal as she brought her mouth to the engorged bundle of nerves resting above the well of pleasure. “Mmmmm...” Jade hummed, the sound penetrating Kitana’s ears as she sucked the bundle of nerves into her soft mouth, “Good...” 

Encouraged by the noises Jade was making, Kitana pushed her tongue inside of her best friend, her finger moving in time to add to Jade’s growing pleasure and forcing a loud groan to leave Jade’s large chest. The sound was everything to Kitana who had never heard Jade make such personal noises, at least since they were youths. The Kahn eagerly doubled her efforts, her tongue exploring as much of Jade as it could reach, her finger guiding said movements until she found all of the points of pleasure that made such wondrous noises leave Jade’s mouth.

A firm hand on her head caught her by surprise. She pulled her tongue and finger out, rolling back on her ankles before glancing upwards into Jade’s sparkling yet mischievous eyes.

“Naughty,” she said. “You were trying to make it quick. “Weren’t you?”

“I thought that was what you wanted?” Kitana asked, her tone genuine but she knew what Jade wanted the moment she had made eye contact. Jade chuckled,

“You do remember I don’t have anything close to your stamina. I wish for this to last for as long as I can hold out and I do not care for your attempts to rush me to an orgasm,” she licked her lips, “Come here.”

With Jade’s hand softly moving to Kitana’s hair she guided the Kahn to her feet. Their lips met hungrily, Jade eager to taste herself on Kitana’s lips as payback for all the times she was made to do the invers. When they broke apart Jade was panting heavily, overwhelmed by the taste and desire coming from Kitana’s mouth, with another happy smile she locked eyes with her Kahn.

“Sit on my lap,” Jade ordered, shifting a cushion beneath her to raise herself slightly. Kitana did as she was told without question, climbing onto Jade and wrapping her legs around her waist, Jade’s pubic bone comfortably meeting her own, as they sighed together in pleasure. On the rare occasions Kitana let Jade sit in her lap she had always forced the assassin to do all the work, grinding against her and sucking on her neck and nipples in attempts to make her cry out with delight. Now their usual roles had been reversed, Kitana ground her shapely hips into Jade’s lap in a successful attempt to make her moan in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Jade’s slender neck, pulling the woman into another demanding and chaste kiss. Kitana expertly guided her hips back and forth, brushing their swollen clits together in a way that was purley pleasant for the both of them. 

It didn’t take long before Jade couldn’t help herself and her hips began to move, easily matching the rhythm Kitana had set. Their noses softly brushed together as they held each other intimately, their mouths open to allow them to convey their pleasure without words. The throne creaked beneath their rocking bodies, its sturdy frame used to dealing with the far more violent acts of its previous owner.

Kitana thought it was due to how much she had worked Jade up before she’d taken a seat but she was surprised at how quickly Jade began to sweat and lose control, her moans turning heated and breathy. 

Knowing Jade didn’t have the breath to reprimand her Kitana let a smug grim creep onto her face, pleased with the speed she had taken Jade to the brink. Her cocky grunt of satisfaction swiftly became a gasp of delight as she felt a pair of fingers push inside her. It seemed that Jade was determined to finish her as she was finished herself, an outcome Kitana reveled in.

The two women bucked violently as they came undone, their cries of ecstasy swallowed their mouths as their lips met again. Kitana’s thighs squeezed her lover’s sides with a painful jolt. The assassin letting out a yelp that was more akin to a schoolgirl than a deadly warrior. They rode out their orgasms together, bodies slowing against one another until they reached a dead stop and they fell into each other’s arms. Their mouths parted at last, panting heavily for air as each woman’s breath burned hot against the other’s lips.

“Kitana...” Jade sighed her lover’s name,

“I hope I was able to satisfy you,” Jade’s exhilarated smile turned into a triumphant smirk,

“You were wonderful, I wish you could serve me more often, especially when we are alone together,”

“It would be my pleasure,” Kitana whispered softly, nuzzling into Jade’s neck and grinning when she felt her lover ever so subtly tighten her embrace.


End file.
